Together
by Bassilica
Summary: Emma is a rookie cop at the Trevonian Institute, while her supervisor, Regina helps with the investigation on the murder of Stuart A. Shields. These two don't seem to get along very well, as they don't really like each other. Completely different personalities, yet they are put in together to solve a mystrey and catch up a serial killer. However, the game changes. (A.U.)


"So, now how are you feeling? I mean, being in such a great position, come on. It must be truly amazing." Ruby said to her cute blonde and nervous friend. They were chatting for many hours about much stuff, but her friend avoided so much the conversation that had to do with her new job. Or even worse, her first serious job.

Being at a very young age, Emma Swan was the first graduate in years to have achieved such things and goals during college. Following her career as a cop, Emma was ready to do so many things all alone. She was determined and definitely not afraid of anyone or anything. She always believed in 'go hard or go home'. That's the main reason why she made it. However, she knew this wasn't going to be an easy job. Having to deal with killers, homicides and serial killers, too, wasn't the best working environment. She chose it, though, so getting into that, she would have to do it.

"I don't know Ruby. I mean, I am feeling amazing, it's my dream and it's finally here, but I am pretty scared. I am young, like way too young to be in such a position, let alone the fact that my supervisors are going to tell me to do a bunch of useless things, but my job. I know it." Emma replied and Ruby frowned.

"But you are qualified. After all, they didn't just pick a random cop. God knows how many applied for that position and you made it. Come one now, this is going to be hard but you'll get used to it. And save the town, too." Ruby said and made Emma chuckle a little bit.

Looking at the time, Emma stood up exclaiming she was too late. She had to be on time tomorrow, besides the first impression must be good. Her bosses and maybe supervisors wouldn't like some rookie messing with them all.

Ruby stayed for much longer, while Emma, although being at home, she couldn't sleep. She was feeling both anxious and excited for the job and she needed to make a great first impression.

When the rookie cop found out her position and that she had been accepted to work for the great institute of Trevonian, she couldn't believe it. Trevonian was an institute that had to do with homicides, serial killers and had the department of Cops, Doctors, Medicals, Chemists and many more. Emma was informed that the previous cop had retired and they needed some young and fresh stuff for it. So, they all began searching and searching for the best qualified, until they found Emma.

The blonde knew her powers; however, being a bit humble she didn't believe that she was totally qualified for that. Yet, the supervisors had another option and so here we go. Emma's adventure began, not knowing what she'd have to encounter, let alone the persons she'd have to deal with.

Emma was a very difficult person. Raised by foster families, she never understood the meaning of _home._ She loved her last family and they really loved her back, but the emptiness she was feeling since her childhood, could never be replaced. She didn't know how to love very well or at least that she claimed, but she wouldn't let anyone love her. Every time someone wanted something more from her, she would leave. At the age of 17, she decided to become a cop, catch all the "bad guys" as she claimed. Given her past, none could blame her, really.

Her childhood was traumatized by someone and that someone was never caught. She tried her best, but since she was a minor, let alone the fact that she had some past with police stations, none believed her. She swore to put an end by catching people who harmed innocent like her. Deep down she knew nothing would be enough, but being at college she understood the value of being a cop. She was athletic and pretty fast, kind of thin and not too tall. Her reflects were amazing, too. Physically, was qualified. Now the only thing left was her actions in the Trevonian.

Regina yawned a little bit before looking at the time. A new day was about to begin and the fact that it was Monday wasn't really appealing to her. However, she tried her best. _"Just another Monday, Regina, there's nothing special." _She mumbled and took a deep breath. Her phone was dead and frowned upset. She had forgotten to plug it in and now she'd have God knows how many missed calls. Quickly, she plugged it in, and waited to turn on, while headed to the bathroom.

"Morning mom." A grumpy voice was heard behind her and she scratched her head.

"Why are you here?" The woman asked and he smirked.

"Dad's been away again. Business." The young boy replied and Regina took a deep breath.

Regina used to be married with someone, many years ago that never truly loved her. In fact he was cheating on her and was only with her because of her money. On the contrary, she loved him pretty much and wouldn't listen to anyone that was telling her the opposite thing. Deeply in love, she never noticed that he was cheating on her, until she got pregnant. He would always sleep away from home, claiming he had some serious work to do.

At that time, Regina was a rookie doctor at the Trevonian Institute and given the fact that she was pregnant, she wouldn't have that much work to do. She was an expert though. Thanks to her and her team, the progress was done pretty fast, so the promotions were a sure thing. By the time she got into labor, the not-so-rookie doctor was now in charge of her team. Money was good, her little baby, Henry, was good but her husband wasn't. She began to understand plenty of things, as he was never home and didn't really care much for their baby.

This situation lasted for almost two years, when the young doctor returned home earlier home, only to find out he was having sex with someone, while Henry was sleeping in the other room. Trying to remain calm, she grabbed her son and left, while filing up for the divorce. Some months later, after everything was cleared out, Regina took back everything she used to share with him, leaving her ex-husband completely broke. No matter how hard he begged, Regina never accepted him back and following the court's orders, Henry and he would spend 2 weekends every month, if only allowed by his mother.

Henry, however, grew up to be a very nice and caring boy. He never complained about his fathers' absence and never asked where he was. Sometimes, he didn't even care about him. He and Regina were perfectly perfect together, although the kid was a pretty little devil now and then. Regina was so proud of him, growing to be a great individual and student, as well.

"What time did you get here?" The doctor asked and Henry gave it a thought.

"Late. He promised we would watch movies together but suddenly…" the boy replied and his mother shook her head.

"How typical of him." Regina replied and headed to the bathroom while Henry looked at his phone.

An hour later, Regina dropped Henry at school, as she headed to her job, with her battery being below 10%. "_Stupid iPhones." _She said and put it away.

Emma was almost ready. She looked at herself several times in the mirror, to make sure she was dressed properly and smiled. She was proud of what she'd achieved but also anxious.

"_**Good luck sweetie. You'll make it. Love ya xx." **_

"_**We believe in you. You make us so proud, little troublemaker. Love and kisses."**_

"_**Emma, sunshine. We are so so proud of you. We've always believed in you and your dreams. Now, go get them. We love you with all of our heart and soul." **_

Those messages made the little swan tear up. Her brothers and her parents had sent the two of them, as well as her friend Ruby. She may have met plenty of people, but the real ones texted her and made her day. She planned on calling them when she'd finish, thanking them and knowing how they're doing.

The rookie cop got into her car and took a deep breath. Turning on the radio, she headed to her first day of work.

"**GOOD LUCK EMMA.**" She mumbled and smiled.

_OKAY MY LOVES. Here I am. Did you like it or nah? I hope you did. Even if you didn't you will like it, I can reassure you on that. So, uh, I truly hope you are fine. Leave feedback and don't hesitate to text me. Bye. _


End file.
